Bloguer n'est pas jouer
by Nevermind555
Summary: Ou comment la tenue d'un blog peut dévier... OS Johnlock


**Bloguer n'est pas jouer**

John leva les yeux de son écran. Son blog... enfin... le blog de Sherlock Holmes, le fameux Sherlock Holmes... comment tout ceci avait commencé déjà ?... ah oui... par une affaire de colocation. Dear Lord ! voilà des années...

Il se replongea dans le passé avec délice et frissons.

Sherlock est un être hypnotique. N'importe qui peut s'en rendre compte à son contact, de loin ou de près. Le côté effrayant de l'affaire est qu'il est capable de faire surgir de l'âme le moindre souvenir enfoui, qualifié pour déterrer vos petites affaires personnelles soigneusement enterrées dans une partie de votre pensées, adroit pour faire remonter à la surface des anecdotes oubliées. Sherlock est un travailleur acharné sur autrui plutôt que sur lui-même.

John cherchait un endroit tranquille. Il trouva tout le contraire !

S'en plaindre ? pourquoi faire ?... Sherlock lui procurait une alternative aux champs de batailles ; un véritable aimant à emmerdes ! Il adorait par-dessus tout mettre son nez dans des affaires à fuir ! C'était un soldat, d'une manière différente de celle qu'on entend habituellement. Son truc, son grand truc, c'était de charger, de front. La ruse était une de ses armes de prédilection. Décidément, Sherlock était un maître dans l'art du combat mental, un samouraï de la pensée ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça... combien de fois le détective s'était mis en danger physiquement ? il y avait un côté kamikaze dans son attitude. Quand il partait en guerre seule comptait l'issue de l'enquête.

John secouait la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, ce Sherlock...

John se mit à rire lorsqu'il se rappela toutes les allusions, voire même les affirmations, ainsi que ses propres doutes quant à l'identité sexuelle de Sherlock. Le détective n'avait jamais vraiment affirmé ses positions en la matière malgré quelques soubresauts de la gent féminine. Sur ce point, Sherlock demeurait flou voire complètement opaque. Il éludait les questions avec la conviction de celui qui n'en avait rien à faire.

A mesure qu'il fréquentait le détective et se retrouvait ainsi mêlé aux enquêtes, voire même devenait une cible potentielle, un "point de pression" pour les détracteurs de Sherlock, John se sentait proche de lui dans un sens qui échappe totalement à l'esprit humain. Sherlock était sa belle obsession et à mesure qu'il cherchait, maladroitement certes, à s'en défaire, des liens encore plus puissants que les précédents faisaient surface.

"Sherlock... arrête ça... arrête..." Il venait de penser tout haut, réalisant avec peine la liberté qu'il s'accordait à abonder dans ce sens.

Seul devant son écran, il permit à son esprit de vagabonder. La pause fut de courte durée vu qu'une ouverture de porte à la volée lui amena son détective.

Ce dernier quitta écharpe et manteau qui regagnèrent le canapé puis il se mit à tourner en rond.

"Quelque chose te chagrine..." amena John.

"Oh, finement observé, John !..." se moqua ce dernier.

John soupira, mains regagnant ses cuisses en une tape frustrée.

"Si je puis t'être utile..." en observant d'un oeil détaché les allées et venues du détective dans leur salon.

"Silence, John, silence... j'ai besoin de réfléchir."

John revint à son blog. Le nombre de visiteurs ne cessait de croître et il se sentait comme... si on lui pillait Sherlock. C'en était ridicule et il secoua la tête.

"Silence, j'ai dit, John !..."

"Mais je n'ai..." en étant pris d'une pâleur soudaine. Avait-il une nouvelle fois pensé à voix haute ?...

Regard furibond du détective.

John choisit de cesser son tête-à-tête avec l'écran, mettant l'ordinateur hors tension avant d'en abaisser le clapet. Il se leva et choisit de jeter son dévolu sur le premier thé venu, l'esprit agité par ses conflits internes.

"Vas-tu cesser de bouger ?!"

"Excuse-moi !" avec un grognement non feint dans la voix.

Les yeux limpides de Sherlock se fixèrent sur lui.

"Est-ce que je peux... me préparer un thé ?"

Geste de la main de Sherlock.

John regagna la cuisine ; au moins il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Sherlock était imprévisible. Et John se mettait en général à couvert. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça aille trop loin non plus !

Cette fois, le détective s'en approcha.

"Tu as vraiment décidé de me perturber !..."

"Je ne fais que me préparer un thé ! bon, tu veux que je sorte ?! dis-le franchement, Sherlock !"

"Fais ce que tu veux mais cesse de gigoter !"

Petit rire précurseur d'une bataille chez John.

"Ce que tu me demandes est très, très logique, Sherlock."

"Je sais. J'aime voir ton air dépité."

"Tu as des jeux très étranges."

Sherlock actionna la bouilloire.

"Tu as des plis là et là quand tu ne comprends pas. C'est assez amusant à distinguer." en désignant très exactement les endroits concernés de son visage.

John leva simultanément les deux sourcils.

"Bon... quoi d'autre ?..."

"Rien. Prépare-nous deux tasses s'il te plaît."

"Mais je croyais que..."

"Tu viens de tout foutre en l'air. Ma pensée s'est envolée à cause de ton agitation."

John baissa la tête dans un silence résigné.

"Mais ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Quoi ?"

Sherlock passa la main dans ses boucles sombres.

"Oui, sans importance, je t'assure."

Nouveau rire chez John. Décidément, il était déroutant !...

Le détective le fixait et aucun détail du visage de John ne lui échappait. Ses yeux... il fallait être fou pour vouloir se mesurer à une arme pareille !

John prépara les tasses.

"Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps ?"

"Oui."

"Arrête, ça devient... gênant."

"De quoi as-tu peur, John ?"

"Moi ? peur ?..." avec un rire d'excuse "... tu te fais des idées, mon pauvre Sherlock."

"Je ne suis pas très doué pour m'en faire, tu le sais bien."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues à la fin ?!"

C'était un cri. Un cri de défense !...

Sherlock faisait tomber les armes du médecin les unes après les autres. Il le dépouillait, corps et âme.

Son regard le harponnait ; un fait sans concession.

John renversa une tasse et Sherlock la récupéra d'une main.

"Concentre-toi un peu..."

John osa affronter le regard clair. Grossière erreur !...

Sitôt les pupilles croisées, il fondit sur les lèvres du détective, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi ni comment ! Sherlock était... magnétique ! quelque chose contre lequel on ne lutte pas ! humainement, c'était impossible !...

* * *

"JOHN ! JOHN !"

La voix de Sherlock le tira de l'érotisme de son rêve éveillé.

Le détective se tenait là.

"Eh bien, ça bosse dur !..." se moquait-il.

"Je... j'étais en train de..."

"Oui, je vois. Enfile ta veste et suis-moi !"

Rêvé... il avait seulement rêvé...

FIN.


End file.
